Losing Voice
by yaoifan124
Summary: ZoLu. Zoro's POV. Zoro comes along a Temple and stops for a lunch break. What happens when he sees a spirit? Why should he care, he hates them anyways... right? Why must it happen in a matter of a few days? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Preface

_**A/N: Here it is! A brand-spankin'-new story! I hope this will satisfy your craving! I have this story actually completed, but will post a chapter when I see enough reviews! XP I know, i am mean! But anways, hope you enjoy it!**_

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

I never knew I could love someone like that.

Wanting, craving, lusting - for them. This thing called love confuses my cold heart. I wonder if it is true that you can love someone without knowing it until the situation changes.

Fate?

I think not. I don't believe in fate or any religious belief. Though that spirit caught me on a hook and reeled me in. With the terrifying, godly voice; just for my attention. The crazy hints that make me clueless, but the one I love not clueless.

Nothing makes any sense anymore.

Don't matter if you are young or old, or even maybe a lingering spirit, you will always find something that makes you think to the point where it doesn't make sense.

Though, I realized. If you don't try, you can't get anywhere. Not just for swordsmen, but for every other person. A musician , a cook, a navigator, an archeologist, a sharp-shooter, a doctor, a shipwright, or even a devil fruit user. Everyone needs to try to succeed.

I guess I learned a lesson over the past four days. It was a living hell, but hey! It was worth it.


	2. Japanese Folklore

**_A/N: I know, up too soon? I kinda think not, but I do at the same time. I haven't spoke with the crew on this story because everytime I post I am about to leave. So, maybe next chapter I will do a little conversation with the crew. Well I do hope that you have a wonderful time enjoying the chapter that I have so graciuosly posted up onto here! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Japanese Folklore**

The leaves and petals from trees flowed through the calming wind. A river was near by and was just trickling down and making the leaves and petals float away for a ride. Up on this mountain was peaceful and calming. Nothing to disturb you while you walk. Birds chirping here and there. A stony path leading down and up the mountain. Faded pace marks had been made on each side of the pathway, signaling civilization near by on this island. A noisy, busy city; full of bars, shops, restaurants, pirates, and marines. You would only see three things mainly happening in that city. Cash or goods being traded. Pirates chasing other pirates and terrorizing the city. Or, marines chasing pirates that were terrorizing the city and civilians.

Their was a town on the outskirts of the city. The town along the bank line was where people docked ships. Well mostly marines anyways. The back of the island was a docking plank for pirates. Not officially for pirates, but pirates always used it anyways. Pirates would fight over spots and some would leave a ship alone if they left them alone. The thing is there was enough room for at least ten ships. By the pirate docking was a little village that wasn't afraid of pirates. There was three bars and a couple houses, but not many. Three bars were made for when a crew came at the same time another crew did. This usually solved the problem of pirate shindigs. Most times they fought anyways, but outside not in the bar.

The weather is nice. Dew over the grass, making it shine and twinkle. Almost like its winking at you as you pass. A beautiful, zestful breeze blew gently. Trees snapping and some swaying for a hello. Waving its leafy hand at you, as you tempt to wave back. Rustling leaves responding to the talking wind. You could gaze upon the city from such a high distance of the mountain. Watching a noisy, busy city is quite fun, since it looks noisy, but no sounds come to your ears. Silence. Just perfect silence. Taps of feet sounding on the pavestone is quite nice to hear as well. Old, worn-out, crackled stone, showing how long it has been here. Tap. Tap. Tap. A constant, but slow pattern. A clinging noise was being made as well, but soft. So soft that you had to be right next to it. What a calm, irritating day.

"Damn it! Where did they go?" I scratched the back of my head. I stood and looked around wondering where the hell they went. I continued down the path with my hand resting on the hilts of my swords. My three gold, teardrop earrings were sounding off quietly on my ear. Sending soothing vibes, and making me more relaxed. Not relaxed enough though.

'I don't want to admit I am lost, which I'm not. Just that everyone else got lost themselves, now I have to find them. This stupid, confusing mountain.' I walked on and through the forest, some how trailing off the path. Damn ferns and bushes kept getting in my way, so I cut them down. Irritably I made my way down the mountain and found the old pathway again. I re-railed myself to the path and continued. I started to hear a soft chiming noise off in the distance. I turned down a path that appeared on my right and followed it and the sounds. Oh the sweet, soft music playing. Not any music, but the nice calming chimes. Swaying in the breeze and creating its music of joy.

An odd building appeared before me, revealing where the mysterious chimes came from. The chimes were even more comforting to my ears. Clattering together harmlessly as I watched for the time being. I thought about how I wanted to take a break and eat the snack I had in my backpack. So I decided now was time for a break and I would walk back since it was getting late and near supper time. I took my backpack off and sat down on the first step of the building. I took out the rice ball and unraveled the seaweed off. How it tastes is so sweet to my mouth, even though it's salt and not anything sweet. Which I don't like sweets so it's perfect for my savoring mouth. One luscious bite and I was energized. I could walk the whole mountain again and even with someone on my shoulders. I downed it quickly and leaned back to take a little bit longer break than planning too. When I leaned back I ended up hitting a gong thing making it vibrate with a deep annoying sound, interrupting the peaceful pitter-pattering delight.

"What the hell?" I had my hands over my ears, blocking the annoying sound. "Damn stupid thing! Ringing at fucking relaxing times!" I got up from the step and punched the gong, only to make the sound vibrate the atmosphere even louder. "Argh!" I got annoyed with it and picked up my backpack swinging it over my shoulder. "I'm out of here!"

I took some livid steps away from the, now realizing, temple and the wind picked up and cherry blossoms flew past me. The wind chimes rattled and clinked together loudly. I turned to see what the hell was going on. The petals swirled in a up spiral and something was forming in the middle of the circling petals. I grunted and the petals dispersed and floated to the ground calmly. The chimes stilled and no noise was made. What the petals revealed was an odd looking form. Ghost? Maybe. Demon? Possibly. Anything is really possible on the Grand Line. Though the form was a woman with knee-long black hair, that was wet, and she was surely Japanese. Her wet, multiple colored kimono -with firework sparks- flowed around over her… serpent tail? A green, scaled tail came from under the kimono showing that she must be half serpent, or something like that.

"Oh, woo is me! Oh, woo is me!" A high pitched, girly voice left her vocals. I was dumbfounded, but also irritated. The woman had her hands crossed over her heart. "That wretched man will never leave my ghostly spirit be, oh!" My eyebrow rose as I saw no interest of what she was speaking of, but rather confused by her ranting. "Oh! Oh! Young man!" I stared at her as her spiritual form floated to me, stopping a safe distance where I couldn't touch her. Not that I want too, I have no interest in her what-so-ever. "Have you not made your prayers and ask for forgiveness of your sins or the wish for your love?" I 'pfft' at her answer.

"Sorry, lady, I don't believe in spirits and shit like that." I told her and turned to move away.

"Heavy on your shoulders bares a devotion not yet revealed!" The spirit giggled and I turned to her.

"What ya want, lady?" I asked more irritated and just wanted to leave and find my lost friends. That I now hated for getting lost all the time.

"Oh, no! You have not heard of me yet?" I shook my head. "I am Kiyohime! And I have been guarding the Doujouji Temple. This temple here! Long, long ago," She began her folklore tale and I started to regret that I said I didn't know her. "One day, a handsome visiting priest named Anjin fell in love with me, but after a time he overcame his passions and refrained from further meetings. I became furious at the sudden change of heart, and pursued him in rage. The priest and I met at the edge of the Hidaka river," she paused and pointed beside her to her right. I looked to see a flowing river, raging a storm and showing white capes. She cleared her throat and I looked back at her. "Where the priest asked a boatman to help him to cross the river, but told him not to let me cross with his boat. When I saw that Anjin was escaping me, I jumped into the river and started to swim after him."

She rose her hands up as if she jumped into the river right then and there. "While swimming in the torrent of the Hidaka river, I transformed into a large serpent because of my rage." She flipped her tail in indication, "When Anjin saw me coming after him in the form of a huge serpent, he ran into the temple called Doujouji." She waved her hand to the side and showed the old temple off. "He asked the priests of Doujouji for help, and they hid him under the bell of the temple. However, I, in my serpent form, smelled him hiding inside the bell and started to coil around it. I banged the bell loudly several times with my tail, then gave a great belch of fire that melted the bell, killing the priest."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "People say that it's just a Japanese folklore, no matter what race you are, and most parents hated it when the elders told their children the story. So the story was banned and now," she sighed deeply. "Only a couple of people come to visit me, telling me of their love desires, and they're mostly just of teens and old persons. Also that scurvy knave of a priest still wanders on the other side of the river! Oh woo is me! That man just won't leave me in peace!" I grumbled something incoherent and turned to leave. "Wait! Wait! Wait, youngster!" She shouted for me.

I turned and glared. "What?" I grunted.

"You must reveal your passionate desire for them! For if you don't… a curse will be set upon thee!" Her glow was starting to annoying me, along with that voice and how it was turning godly.

"Look, lady, as I said before- I don't believe in spirits and shit like that!" I growled at her, sounding like I would bite her head off; if only I could. I rested my hand on my three treasures and turned to leave.

"HALT!" Lighting streaked through the air and landed a few feet in front of me. Thunder shouted furiously behind it. Her voice was so forceful that it made me flinch for a second. I turned to look at her. The aura was dark as the clouded sky filled with heaver sets of gray clouds. "Thou shall not pass free! Either pray forgiveness for thy love n' sin! Or settle for thy curse! For thou shall not choos'ith, I will!" Her last two words had lightening crackling behind her. Sakura petals swarmed around my body and I couldn't see. My body started to lift off the ground, with every muscle tense and not moving.

"What th-!" My head faced up towards the sky and my mouth was forcibly open. A bubble floated out of my mouth from my throat. I flexed my hands and watched as _my _bubble floated away. I was soon dropped and landed right on my ass. I opened my mouth and tried to speak. I mouthed the words but nothing came out. =What the hell?= I mouthed out.

"Foolish tyrant!" I looked to Kiyohime as she spoke out loudly. "Those who do not follow faith and the spirits wish will be sent to a grave, like the young baggage you are!" I felt insulted.

=Fuck you!= I mouthed out at her angrily and then remembered about my voice.

She held out _my_ bubble in _her _hand. "This bubble is your voice. The only way you can get this back is if you kiss the one you love. Then, and only then, will you get your vocals back!" I drew out my hand and flew my middle finger out at her, saying 'fuck you' with my finger. She looked more enraged, if possible. "How dare thee! For I would have just let you slid with only kissing your love. But no! Trying to make it harder for ya!" I withdrew my finger. "Now!" Her eyes turned a shade of dark yellow, demon like. I gulped. "Listen, you imbecile! You have to, now, not only kiss the one you desire, but also must make love to them!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You must woe them with your body, since you have lost your words!" I raised an eyebrow.

=But I don't love anyone.= I mouthed out trying to speak, unconsciously.

"Oh, yes you do, young one!" I furrowed my eye brows.

=You can read my, wanting to say, words… what about thoughts?= I asked.

"I could from the beginning, silly! Now! I shall give you a hint." The dark aura and godly tongue died away. "I shall not say what sex though…"

=Huh?= My mouth gaped open. 'Which sex? What the hell? Is that suppose to mean I like the same sex?' I thought thoroughly then nodded at the spirit to continue.

"Okay here is your hint!" She rose a pointer finger and then flipped her palm down and moved sidewards, motioning me to follow. "Come look into the river! For you shall see!" I walked up to the calmed river and looked in. A picture started to form. "You can not see clearly, but it is telling a story of who you love!" I looked harder. "It will not become clear, for you have to make it clear! I know who, but I cannot tell!" I deeply sighed, 'cheater…' I looked at the forming, fuzzy picture. "Here is the hint. They are waiting for you to find them." I looked at her, 'find?' She continued with a smile, "The darkness compels away from their mind when they think about you. For they have a showy appearance in light and in dark have a sorrow face. Sleepless nights and tired days, they shall not show." She told me, I didn't follow at all.

"Their flowing river is being controlled by you! And only by you. Their feelings cannot be stopped and they will always show. For a clueless man comes with a clueless love. This hint maybe be clueless to you, but obvious to them." She grinned and I looked back to the picture. It was a memory I realized. I was at that damn post back then. What does it have to do with anything? "This picture is an image hint, remember and remember the days events that happened and makes you memorize it every second." I raised an eyebrow at the picture, thinking of how it sucked being on that post. "Your ship is going to be docked for four days. Each day, come visit here for more hints and image hints. By the end of the four days it shall be crystal clear on who you love. Though by tomorrow I am sure you will know."

I looked to her after a petal dropped on the image and rippled the image away. "And do not worry of your directional skills." I tried to growl at her, instead settled for glaring. She just giggled. "I shall guide you here and back to your ship… without you knowing!" She chirped and floated back to the temple, I followed back. "By the fourth day you will bring your love here. And there," she pointed back to the river. "There shall be a cup, both of you must drink from the river. One scoop of water and one gulp of water. Share from the same cup to show your love, for if you do not do this, your love will shatter and become a disaster!" The sky boomed for effect and she giggled. "Now, young… swordsman, what is thee name?" I forgot that she doesn't know my name yet.

=Zoro.= She giggled upon my name and I looked away.

"Zoro-kun, I will be awaiting your visits." She curtsied to me. "I cannot wait to meet your lover…" She rose from her bow and had a hand over her mouth while she giggled. "You have been found, so I will take my leave! Until tomorrow!" She waved and her form banished into petals that fluttered to the ground. 'Found?'

"ZOOOROO!" I felt sweat drop from my brow, 'loud mouth.' I turned to my captain. "Zoro! Zoro! There you are! Come on, come on! Sanji finished dinner!" He grabbed my arm and started to drag me. I made a face at the mention of the shitty cooks name. "Food~! Zoro~! Hurry, hurry!" I was being tugged harder.

=Damn it, Luffy!= My face scrunched up.

"Come on!" Luffy kept dragging me down the mountain, for he didn't hear my words. Oh how this is going to be hard to explain this situation to the crew. Might as well go to the brain of the crew, though I might detest them. But, they are my only hope of having the crew know what is happening to me and what's going on. Hopefully you can provide answers…

Robin.


	3. Answers

_**Kira: Hello-Hello! And here with me today I have Miss Vivi!**_

_**Vivi: Good day!**_

_**Kira: So, how does it feel? I usually don't have you on here...**_

_**Vivi: I noticed, but this is pretty exciting. Anybody else joining us?**_

_**Kira: Well... there is Franky, but he had to check in on Sunny, so I let him and then there is Brooke. I have no clue where he is...**_

_**Vivi: I thought I just saw him a moment ago...**_

_**Brooke: Yohohohoho! May I see your panties?**_

_**KiraVivi: Ahh! Brooke! Where you been..? ... AND NO!**_

_**Brooke: *blinks and grins as he took off his top hat and bowed* Had to help Miss Robin with bags.**_

_**Kira: Well, I guess that's okay... Anyways anything before starting?**_

_**Vivi: Well, all the readers need to be clear that you do not own One Piece or us characters.**_

_**Kira: True, true. I think thats only a one time thing to say since everyone understands when they come onto this website.**_

_**Vivi: True, well... besides that... **_

_**Brooke: Enjoy it!**_

_**Kira: Yes, ENJOY!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **

**Answers**

I was dragged back to the ship, The Thousand Sunny. Oh how merry everyone is on the ship, besides the witch. Always talking about beli this and beli that! Nothing but beli on her mind. Crazy ass navigator.

"Sanji~! I brought Zoro back! Is food ready yet?" Luffy let go of my arm and ran to the kitchen. He was soon kicked out with a yell saying-

"No! Now stay out of my kitchen, bastard!" The shitty cook always did that to Luffy. I hate it for some reason…

I walked along the grassy deck and tried to find out where that damn, smart-ass woman would be. I heard a page flip from a book and went to the front of the ship. She was resting in a chair, umbrella shading her from the sun. Big thick book in hand, almost completed with. A tall glass of some sort of beverage with condensation sliming down the sides on the table. An umbrella in it, since the cook needs to add anything for his 'lovelies'. I stood with arms crossed as her legs were crossed, one foot tapping air. She caught my eyes gazing at her and she shut her book to look up at me. A smile appeared.

"Yes, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked with my little nickname in it. Only she has nicknames for everyone, except Franky. I saw a chair at the table and walked over to sit by her. I quietly sat and looked at her. "What is it, Swordsman-san?" She asked curiously, wondering why I made no noise. I made a sign with my hand. Pretending to write on paper. She got the hint, of course, and let me use the note pad she has, for when she writes down important notes for the shitty cook or the witch. I took it and started to write.

"_I can't speak.__"_ I simply wrote and showed her. She looked at me quizzically.

"Why not?" She asked, nicely. I took the paper back and wrote something else.

"_A spirit put me under a curse…__"_ I gave her the paper and she read it quickly.

"The spirit that lives in Doujouji Temple?" She asked and I nodded in return. "Well now… She is a spirit that supports lovers. Showing them happiness in a relationship. Do you know her story?" I nodded hastily. 'And I don't want to hear it again.' I thought and my finger unconsciously started to tap on the table. She continued, "Well… do you know how to break the curse?" I nodded. "Then break it, simple." I shook my head and took the paper back.

"_Tell everyone I can't speak and why I can't.__" _I wrote and handed it to her furiously, losing my patients.

"Oh, I see, Swordsman-san. Why did you want me to tell everyone?" I thought for a second and took the paper.

"_I wanna find out who… my lover is and I want you to look up Kiyohime and tell me about this spirit more.__"_ Robin nodded and giggled once reading.

"No problem, Swordsman-san." She gave me a smile. I glared back and she merely giggled again.

"My beautiful, lovely ladies! It's time for dinner!" The cook shouted. "Oh, and you other bastards too." He said next. That's what he says everyday, every meal call, you think he would get tired of it!

"YAY! FOOD!" I heard my Captain call out and I could just see him running in and devouring the food. Consuming everything. One or two pieces of food at a time.

"We will discuss more after dinner?" Robin asked me. I nodded and we both got up to go to supper.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted at our captain. "Save some for the ladies!" I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Luffy. We began to eat.

"Ne, Zoro!" I looked to Luffy. "What were you doing at that temple?" He asked. I looked to Robin for help. She nodded and got up, tapping her glass.

"Everyone," She began and everyone was silent and waiting for her to speak. "Zoro has been set under a curse and will not be able to talk for awhile." She informed them. Sanji grunted.

"Stupid Marimo." In one quick movement I was out of my seat with my sword to his throat. I was so quiet and lethal I could have chopped his head off. He glared at me as I glared at him. 'I might have to be quiet more often,' I thought.

"You two quit it!" Nami responded, but I didn't move.

"Zoro~! Sit, sit!" I heard my Captain and withdrew my sword and moved myself back to my seat. I crossed my arms and looked to Robin. Luffy was giggling.

"Zoro is under a curse by Kiyohime-"

"Isn't she that lady who turned into a serpent to take revenge on that one priest?" Usopp interrupted.

"It is, Longnose-kun." She appraised the fact that Usopp got it right. Usopp fiddled in his seat, probably feeling embarrassed. "Kiyohime tried to take revenge on Anjin. The priest who loved her, but had a change of heart. So, she chased him across the river and the priest tried to hide in the bell of that temple. But she found him and melted the bell with the priest still inside of it." Usopp and Chopper were shuddering at the thought of being melted in a bell. Luffy laughed, Nami and Sanji glared at Luffy, and Franky scratched his head. 'At least her explanation was short… unlike the one I had to go through.'

"So…" Luffy began. "He can't talk… forever?" Chopper squealed with shock.

"We need a doctor! A doctor! Doctor!" The little reindeer started to run around the kitchen table, then stopped and pointed to himself. "Wait, I'm the doctor." He blinked at the wall then screamed again. "Zoro! You can't talk? Forever!" He shouted and ran to me. Franky swooped the little guy up and held him.

"Continue, Robin-sis." Franky looked to said person, as of everyone else did.

"Why, thank you, Franky." Franky blushed from her comment. "Now… there is a catch."

"Catch?" Nami asked. I fidgeted in my seat a bit then relaxed.

"Yes, catch."

"Are we playing catch?" Luffy dropped over my shoulder. "Because I'm still hungry~!" He whined next to my ear. I put my hand in his face and shoved it away. "Zoro~! You're mean!" He pouted at me and I withdrew my hand and crossed my arms, looking away from that… pout.

"No, not a game." Nami explained. I looked to Luffy and his head was tilted in confusion. I sighed. 'There is no way Nami is going to be able to explain it.'

"Not a game?" Luffy asked quizzically, head tilted.

"Right." Nami nodded and thought she won, I could just tell by her face expression.

"Then what is it?" Luffy asked and Nami was dumbfounded. She looked to me to say something. I shrugged and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Probably already forgot I can't talk.

"Robin, please continue." Nami waved her hand to Robin.

"Well, the spirit gives the cursed person a chance by making them do a couple task. Simple task really, unless you anger the spirit." I looked away. "Then it becomes harder. All Zoro has to do is what the spirit said to do."

"That's it?" Nami asked and Robin nodded. "Well, that's simple." I wanted to growl at her, instead a scowl went over my face as I looked at her. "What?" She asked me with anger tingling her words.

"Swordsman-san seems to be applying that it's not that simple." I nodded in agreement and leaned on the arm rest of the chair.

"What does Zoro-bro have to do?" Franky asked.

"I don't know, yet…" Robin implied. I looked away. "But, for now, Swordsman-san and I will be looking into how he can get through this." She informed them.

"Alright…" Nami said, as if she was the Captain.

"Food~!" Luffy complained and looked like he was going to wither away.

Chopper screamed for doctor, before realizing he was the doctor, then screamed that Luffy was going to die. We finished with the usual chaos and also with the meal. Everyone departed from the table. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp went to go play tag before bed. Nami went to go count her money, again. Franky helped Sanji with dishes. Robin and I went to the library and sat at a new table.

"Will you please write down what you have to do to break the curse." I glared at her then nodded in agreement. I took the pen and pad.

I began to write, _"__The spirit said I had to kiss and… make love to them.__"_ I tossed the paper across the table to Robin. She picked it up and read. She giggled once finishing.

"Is this so?" I nodded. "Well… who do you love, Swordsman-san?" I put my hand out and gestured for the paper. She gave it back and I wrote again.

"_I don't love anyone, but the spirit says I do. She even gave me hints!__"_ I threw the paper and frustratingly put the pencil down.

"Well… lets see. First, you need to think about the hints and who they relate too." Robin explained and a chalkboard popped out of nowhere. She wrote on the board. "After gathering the hints," she circled the word 'hints' on the board. "You must match it to one of the people you know." She drew a line to a stick person. I tilted my head. "For example," She flipped the board and a picture was up and she had a long stick in her hand. She pointed to a sentence. " 'They create things new, and maybe old, but soon they will build their own.' That is a hint." I tilted my head even more and my earrings chimed together in confusion as well. "This hint refers to Franky." She tore paper that was next to the hint and it revealed his name. "Hints describe a person." I nodded at this acknowledgement and the board seemed to disappear into dust and Robin sat down. "So what hints did she give you?"

I looked at her and she handed the paper to me. 'This would so be much better if I could speak.' I wrote down the hints, as best as I could remember, down and let Robin read them. She seemed intrigued. She set down the paper.

"Lets see, 'for they have a showy appearance in light and in dark have a sorrow face' means that they show affection at daytime and is upset at night." I nodded, understanding. "So we are looking for someone happy, but sad. Someone who doesn't show their down side." I sat back and sighed at the upcoming headache. 'This is not going to be easy.' I thought. "Does the spirit know who you love?" I looked at her with weary eyes and nodded. "Hmmm, I see. Well, we should get some rest and discuss more tomorrow. Ne, Swordsman-san?" I nodded unconsciously, which made her giggle. "Until tomorrow." She said before walking out of the room.

I soon left and went to my room, which Luffy and I shared a room. Only because he did something to his room and is fixed, but won't leave mine. Though I never see him when I wake up in the morning. He's always gone, like he never slept.

Weird.


	4. Finding Love Faster Than Expected

_**Kira: Wow, I have been soooo busy!**_

_**Vivi: Something happen?**_

_**Kira: Got a job!**_

_**Franky: Ha! That's great, Kira-sis!**_

_**KiVi: FRANKY~! *glomps***_

_**Franky: Hey girls! Where is Brooke-bro?**_

_**Vivi: Bothering Nami.**_

_**Kira: We think. Usually he gets kicked back here in a mere second.**_

_**Franky: Maybe he got kicked to another area?**_

_**Kira: Maybe.**_

_**Vivi: Well, let's get this fic moving! *smiles***_

_**Kira: Off we go!**_

_**Franky: We hope you Enjoy! SUPA!**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: **

**Finding Love Faster Than Expected**

_Jab. Jab. Someone was jabbing me and it wasn't even close to waking up._

_Jab. Jab. I turned over to my other side and opened my eyes._

"_Zoro…" I looked into the sad, brown eyes of my Captain. _

_I sat up and patted my mattress. He hopped onto the mattress next to me. I touched his shoulder, asking 'what's wrong?' with my touch and eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under my touch. I thought he didn't want me to be touching him so I moved my hand, he soon grabbed it and brought it to his lips. This action shocked me._

"_Zoro… I had a funny dream." He told me. I looked at him, wanting to speak. Ask what was it about. I wiggled my fingers in his touch. "It was about you…" He smiled sweetly at me. _

_I melted in the warmth of the touch and that smile. He looked up at me with lust, surprising me even more. I have never seen his eyes like this. Luffy put my hand down with his and he leaned into me. Head up in front of me, inches away from mine. His breath lingered on my face, lips almost to mine…_

"ZOOORRRROOO~~~!" I grabbed my ears from the absurd shouting and looked over. "Food~! Zoro~!" Luffy started to shake me, uncontrollably.

=Stop it!= I forgot I couldn't speak so I instead threw him on the bed and pinned him down. I sternly looked upon him. He was giggling, then it went to puppy eyes.

"Food~, Zoro~!" He whined, and I felt sweat come from my brow. I shook my head, never going to understand, and got up from the bed. I started to walk away and I heard his sandals tap on the ground, coming up next to me. "Have a good sleep, Zoro?" I nodded. "Aww~! I forgot you can't talk!"

My eyebrow twitched. 'Tch, figures he forgot!' I thought to myself as I walked to the kitchen. I walked in and sat down, Luffy following. He sat next to me, patiently. 'That's odd… he's never quiet, especially when the shitty cook is cooking.' The curly-brow noticed as well. He glanced at me as I shrugged and looked to my Captain. He was slouching on the table, seemed tired. The thing was he didn't even have watch last night.

"_For they have a showy appearance in light and in dark have a sorrow face. Sleepless nights and tired days, they shall not show." _The hint swarmed in my head. The spirits words seemed to start nagging from the thought of Luffy tired during the day, but he isn't usually _this_ tired. Which brings to the hint, "_they shall not show"._ 'It may be possible that he shows it… but I love him? I mean, yes, I admire him, but love? I don't know.'

"Zoro?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was staring right at my Captain. His big brown eyes looked sleepy, but his smile showed he was awake. I was lightly flustered that I was caught staring and turned my head away, with arms crossed. "What's wrong, Zoro~!" Luffy whined as his arms wrapped around my arm. I became more flustered, 'why am I so fucking embarrassed all of a sudden?' I looked at him and those eyes… those fucking eyes were like a dogs eyes. Like a dog wanting a cookie. I put my hand on his head, after knocking the hat off, and ruffled his hair. He giggled and I let a smile play on my lips. His hands grabbed my wrist, stopping the motion. "Glad you're okay, Zoro!" I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Foods ready my lovelies! And you bastards!" The shitty cooks call brought me back to the real world. Luffy yelled food and was at his seat in a heartbeat. I looked to my food and realized how I wasn't that hungry. I actually wanted to talk to that spirit. _Now_. To get another clue. I have today and two more days to get this all down and done. I got up from the table and left without any warning.

"Zoro?" Nami asked as I passed her out of the kitchen. I just shrugged and made my way to the railing. I was attacked by a pair of small arms.

"Zoro~!" I turned to see Luffy hanging on my arm, whimpering. I looked at him then a gave a smile then tried to turn and leave. "Don't leave!" He pleaded with a tighter grip on my arm. I felt my heart tweak and I turned to him. His eyes were even pleading. "Stay for breakfast!" He whispered next, his smile not on his face. I soon gave in and sighed. I smiled lightly and ruffled his hair. He giggled and cheered, "Come on, Zoro!" He tugged on my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

Breakfast was a fucking blush fest for me, I swear. Every time Luffy did something cute I would blush. And the stupid witch giggled when I did then make a comment about it. The smart-ass woman even giggled at my actions. I was so damn embarrassed that when breakfast was down I left, _immediately_. I made sure Usopp and Chopper distracted Luffy. I walked up the trail, arms crossed, face stern and my silent, inaudible grumbles that I mouthed out. I was frustrated and my headache would not disappear. I heard the calm shivers of the wind chimes as I walked towards the temple. Petals swarmed around and Kiyohime appeared with the petals falling slowly.

"Welcome back, Zoro-kun!" She said with a small giggle. I scowled at her noise. "I can tell that you are confused and misplaced." I plopped myself down on the ground in front of her and rose an eyebrow. "You got my image dream, yes?" I pondered for a second before I snapped my fingers and my mouth opened.

=You mean…= I began, then got interrupted.

"Yes, that one. Well, the one before your friend actually woke you up from your slumber." My mouth was open again and I calmed down, became relaxed as a slight breeze went by. "Wanna hint?" She then ask and I merely nodded. "Okay!" I kept my eyes on her, ready for the next hint. "They are afraid if you left that they will never see you again. Those troubled dreamless nights are because of this. They will not leave your side and want to be by you, to enjoy every bit of life with you. Oh! How romantic~!" She twirled and I smacked my hand to my temple.

'It makes perfect sense on who she is talking about. Luffy, my Captain… Wait, when did I start saying _my_ Captain. He belongs to everyone not just me. …Shouldn't I say _our_ Captain? Hmmmm, I've always said _my _Captain. I'm getting off subject!' I grinded my fingers into my head and sighed frustratingly.

"Trouble?" I looked up at her and glared. She backed away, "okay! Sheesh! You didn't have to glare…" I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple even more.

=So… your implying I like my Captain?= She looked at me then giggled.

"That's for you to find out if you love your Captain!" I wanted to growl, but instead I glared. "Sorry~! I am but a spirit and we cannot tell you who you like! That's love's job!" She told me as she seemed to lay on a 'spiritual' chair. She was moaning and groaning. "Oh woo is me, oh woo is me! The wretched man won't leave me alone!" My eyebrow twitched as she was upside down in the chair with her hand on her temple, like she fainted or something. I got up and patted myself down. "Leaving?" I nodded and she smiled. "Come back soon!" She said and I just walked away with a slight wave. She giggled and petals swarmed past and I watched her disappear. "Have fun." I heard her say before dispersing into petals.

I rested my hand on my treasures and walked down the path. I heard rustling in the leaves and I look to see a yellow patch, before it disappeared. I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing who it was. I walked over and moved the bushes, my Captain was _trying_ to hide. Curled up like a kid and hands covering his eyes. I smirked and, did something I would never do, tackled him.

"H-hey!" He giggled and I held him down. I was on the ground and he was wrapped in my arms. He wiggled in my grasp and turned to lay his stomach on mine, he looked at me. "Zoro~!" He whined, "let go~!" His hat set on his back and I ruffled his hair as I let go; with a smile I might add. He giggled, but did not move, I rose an eyebrow and he laid down on my chest. I still looked at him as I watch him lay on me. "I'm tired~!" He then complained while looking at me with droopy eyes. One of my hands started rubbing his back as the other held onto him. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, might as well rest.

"Zoro…" Or not. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had curiosity written all over his face. I nudged him saying that I was paying attention. "That person you were talking to… is she Kiyohime?" He asked and I nodded. "What did she mean by the line, 'That's for you to find out if you love your Captain!'?" I blushed and looked away. He sat up, "your not telling me something…" I still didn't look at him. "Zoro, look at me." I didn't and his voice got more demanding and his fingers were digging into my shirt. "As your Captain I demand you to look at me." I slowly turned to look at him to see his face stern, then turn soft. "I know you can't talk so… nod for yes and shake for no." I felt sweat come from brow.

"She is the one to put you under a curse?" Nod. "She gives you hints?" Nod. "Will you be silent forever?" Shake. "…I went to go see Robin." He admitted out of no where, I rose an eyebrow. "She told me that you have to kiss and…" He blushed a bright red hue and looked away. "M-make love to them…" I blushed as well. He turned to look at me. "Do you like Robin?" He asked. Shake. "Nami?" Shake. "Sanji?" Shake-shake-shake. He giggled and continued, "Usopp?" Shake. "Franky?" Shake. "Chopper?" I rose my eyebrow. "Right… Hmmm…" He pondered and I sighed irritably. "Me?" I froze and didn't move. "Zoro? Is it me?" I stared at the sky, until his face came into view. His hands were on each side of my head as he stared down at me. "Zoro…" He looked upon me, curios and… is that hope? "Answer me, please." My eyes were half lidded as I gazed at him. I closed my eyes and smiled. A sweet breeze went by and I was thumped on. Luffy was laying down again, his head next to mine. His head tilted onto mine.

"You do… love me." His voice sounded happy and I was sure he was when he moved and was above me again. My eyes were open and staring at him as he smiled big. I chuckled silently and he giggled. "Ne, Zoro…" I looked at him and he was a dark crimson. "Do we have to…" I blushed and stiffly nodded. "Okay… I guess can for Zoro's sake." I was surprised by his answer and I was more surprised when I felt his velvet soft lips on mine. I kissed back and flipped us. "Hey! No fai-mmph!" I captured his lips again and I looked at him, he was blushing and pouting. What a great combination to see on his face.

His arms wrapped around my neck as I held his hips down and passionately kissed him. His eyes had fluttered shut and his hands tangled in my hair and shirt. I held him and massaged the area that was held, which made him squirm under it. My tongue slipped past his lips as he allowed access and my tongue explored the territory it has been seeking. Luffy's tongue fought against my tongue for dominance. I won, of course, and continued to explore every nook and cranny in his mouth. Soon air was becoming a necessity and we both released to take gulps of air in. I looked upon my new found love as he giggled like crazy.

"I kissed Zoro~!" He commented and giggled more. I couldn't help, but silently chuckle. He tugged on my shirt, I looked at him with an eyebrow crazy. "Lunch?" He asked and sweat fell from my brow. I smiled and he cheered with glee. I got up and he got up and latched to my arm like the little monkey he is. "Food~ Here. We. Come!" He shouted as he dragged me along.

=Oi!= A vein pulsed and I eventually just let him drag me by the hand. I kept a tight grasp on his hand as we went to Sunny to eat curly-brows lunch.

Love creeps in all corners and holes. It comes out and bites ya when you least expected or as they say Cupid brings his bow and arrow around to shot people in the ass so they could fall in love. Weird how it sounds, some people believes its true, like my idiot boyfriend who is clobbering down lunch. His plate and everyone else's plate. The shitty cook yelled at Luffy and was about to hit him, but I put a sword to the spot he was about to hit him at and glared. With the damn bastards quick reflexes he realized my sword was there and backed off. I tapped Luffy's shoulder with my blade turned side ways. He looked to me with mouth full of food.

"What, Zoro?" He asked and I pointed at his mouth and food, then made an X with my hands. He swallowed the food down and gave a pout. "Nya~! But Zoro~!" He whined and I shook my head. He slumped down on the table and pouted. Everyone looked at me amazed on how I stopped Luffy without even getting up to stop him from moving. I shrugged, sheathed my sword, and leaned back. I already ate and wanted to nap so I got up from my chair and headed to the door. I heard tapping sandals behind me as I left the kitchen. I headed towards the grassy plain. The tapping feet were following behind still as I made my way to the one tree we had on the deck. I went to it and took my swords out and set them against the stairwell wall. I sat down and laid against the tree. I opened my eyes and a certain monkey was hiding. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard his feet tap on the grass as it came closer and closer, so close that they stopped and I felt his presence. I suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in my lap.

"H-hey!" He shouted and giggled as I snuggled him close. I held him as his messy mop called hair was under my chin tickling my neck a little. "Nap time?" He asked and I nodded. He giggled and said, "okay!" Then we both took a nap under the tree,

Together.


	5. Lifting Weights?

**Losing Voice**

**Chapter 4: Lifting weights?**

"No help? Are you sure, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked me and I nodded. "Alright, if you do, just come back to me then." I nodded and waved a bye as I left the aquarium room. I was waiting for dinner so I could go to bed already. I was tired and wanted to sleep. I walked to the kitchen and entered. I dodged a kick that was headed for my head. I continued in as I got a bottle of sake.

"Tch, get out of my kitchen." The shitty cook told me as I sat down at the table. He glared at me then sighed. "Well at least you can't talk." I wanted to growl, but instead glared as he went back to work. Taps of sandals came near the door and entered.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted and sprang at me. He attached to my waist and his upper body was in my lap as he was on his knees. He was quiet as he held to me. I sensed the love-cook looking at me and I looked to him. He signaled Luffy and I shrugged. I moved the hair from Luffy's face and he appeared to be asleep. I rose an eyebrow at this and shook my head. I took a swig of sake.

"Is he asleep?" The cook asked. I nodded and unconsciously started to play with Luffy's hair. Twirling and un-twirling it. "Surprise." He muttered to himself mainly and went back to cooking. I shook my captain lightly and he looked at me with groggy eyes. I took note that we were _both_ going straight to bed after supper.

"Nya~, Zoro?" He asked and I lightly smiled as he got up rubbing his eyes. He put a smile on, but it wasn't quite right. "Dinner ready yet, Sanji~?" He whined and the cook glared. I glared at him, but more worry was in my glare as I soon turned to Luffy with the worry taking over. The curly-brow sighed.

"Almost, Luffy." He told him and Luffy cheered before sitting in my lap. I lightly scowled at the action. He leaned back and yawned. With him like this he snuggled against me.

"Sleepy…" He whispered and I lightly shook him. "Nmmmm?" He looked at me. I felt stupid about to do this, but no other choice. I had my hands like I was sleeping on a pillow, but then made an 'X' with my hands and pointed to food, pretended to eat it and put a thumbs up. "Okay!" He grinned, but still looked tired.

Worry lines started to form on my forehead as he sprung to his chair from the cook's call for the rest of the crew. Supper went by a mess, as usual. Though Luffy almost fell asleep in his food twice. Twice! That was really unusual! Dinner ended and I helped a tired Luffy to my room. He was lazily on my back as I carried him. I got to my… _our _room and closed the door. The light was out, but I could see with the light shining through our window from the moon's ray. I laid him on the bed and took my boots off. As I set them to the side I slipped my shirt off and put it on my boots. I turned to my sleeping captain and took his sandals off and set them by my boots, along with his shirt and hat. I grabbed the blanket and crawled into bed. As I was about to lay down I saw Luffy flinch. I questioned this as I saw him shaking and he seemed to be whimpering. I sat up against the wall and grabbed him to pull him into my embrace. I couldn't calm him with my words, but I could with my actions. I held him tightly and his quivering calmed down. An hour or two went by and I still held him. He started to shake again, but soon calmed. He was now mumbling words.

"nakama… defeat… why… Crocodile… blood… Zoro…" I caught the last word and held him close, rubbing his back, calming him. My eyes stayed open as he would start shaking here and there. Another couple hours passed and I was getting tired, but I didn't want to sleep with my captain like this. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he was panting. He moved and was looking up at me. I looked at him, tiredly. "Zoro!" He said in a high pitched whisper. I lightly smiled and ruffled his hair. He giggled and squirmed in my lap. He sat up and was looking at me, and then his hands found my scar. "Do you remember the day you got this?" He asked. 'Every waking moment,' I thought and gave him a nod.

"I remember what you told me… the words you said float in my head. They never leave, even the words you say to me; before battle, to pass the time. Now, it's so lonely not hearing your voice all together." He whispered as his head rested on my shoulder. I sighed and my hand reached up to massage his head as the other was set on his hip. "I want Zoro's voice back…" He whispered in a pleading voice. I leaned my head onto his and squeezed his hip lightly as I agreed with him. I had become so soft around Luffy it was unbelievable. I opened my eyes and looked tiredly out the window, it was about time I had watch. I nudged Luffy and he looked at me. "Watch?" He asked and I nodded, though I didn't see the point for me to watch if I can't even speak. He got up and lay down in the bed. I got up and slipped my boots back on, along with my shirt. I yawned and stretched my sore body. I looked back to see him tiredly watching me. I lightly smiled and went over to him to butterfly kiss his forehead. He giggled weakly and let his eyes slowly close and words slipped by, "goodnight, Zoro." I kept my smile and exited the room.

* * *

It was early in the morning and I was exercising in the watch tower/gym. I was lifting two hundred pounds, maybe more, and was swing it like a sword. Swinging it down and bringing it back up to just swing it back down. The cook was up, maybe. Wasn't sure about that, the sun was just rising; probably not. I heard the door open and closed and looked behind me. I smiled and let go of the weight with one hand and waved as I saw my little monkey walking in coming to me.

"Morning, Zoro!" He said and blushed, covering his nose. My eyebrow rose. "Uhhh…" He looked away, but it seemed hard for him. He kept staring at my chest. Well, I was shirtless and I was sweating… maybe he was aroused.

I smirked and put the weight down fully. I walked towards him and he backed up until he fell over one of my many weights and landed on his back. I smiled lightly and a silent chuckle left my lips. I sat on top of him and bent my head down to kiss his lips with a peck and then his cheek as my hands grabbed his shoulders. I kissed my way down his cheek to his neck and little mews left his sweet lips. I smirked and let go of his shoulders and start to roam his bare chest. It seemed like he didn't bother with a shirt. His hands grabbed my shoulders and squeezed lightly as he let his moans come out freely. I grabbed his hips and his breath hitched lightly. I brought my head up to look at his red, flustered face before connecting my lips with his and my hands roamed to his pants. I tugged at them lightly, seeing if he wanted me to stop. He didn't stop my hand so I slid his pants off and released our lips. I saw that he was already hard and my hands trailed around his erection. He moaned and groaned as I was avoiding his cock, but hitting sensitive spots around it. I bent my head down and nibbled at his neck, before heading my way down. Moans left his mouth as I skipped his nipples, but let my thumbs rub them for a bit. Moans still came out as his back slightly arched. I slid my hands down to his hips and I buckled them down. I lightly blew on his bulging cock and his breath hitched.

"S-stop… teasing!" He begged as I kept lightly blowing on his erection. I grinned and licked up the shaft. A moan left his mouth. I took him whole and he bucked with a deep throated moan behind it. I started to bob my head and pulled away to lick the tip and nibble on the shaft. Moans just kept coming out as I took him in my mouth again and again. He grabbed my hands and gripped. "I-imma ah~, cu-cumi-a-AH!" He came into my mouth. I pulled back and swallowed it all, licking my lips seductively as he watched me. His chest rose and fell as he was panting hard from his orgasm. The pants I wore were getting tight around my groin as I was aroused by the recent actions. I dipped my head down and kissed him again, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip, getting access. As our tongues roamed together my hands were rubbing against his puckered nipples. He moaned in the kiss and we released the kiss as he looked at me seductively.

"E-enter me… Zo-Zoro." He pleaded in stutters. I smirked and licked his lips and connected them together. I pulled my pants down and the cold air lingered. I pulled back as I took my pants off completely. My lips connected with his again and I grabbed his hips. I felt something grab my cock and I released our lips as my breath hitched. I looked to see he grabbed me with his hand, which was somehow wet, maybe from his saliva. I looked at him as he pulled my head down to kiss him. I pulled back as his hand pulled away. I kept my grip on his hips and lifted him slightly. I looked at him and he nodded. Setting my bulging cock at his entrance, I slid in slowly and he moaned at the pleasure. With his rubber powers he adjusted fast. I slid the rest in and he groaned before moaning. I started to pant as I was fully sheathed into his hot cavern. I gripped his hips a little more then pulled back to slam back into him. A deep throated moan left his lips as I swooped down to take them. Moans were made in the kiss as I thrusted into him. I went faster and harder into him while we released our kiss here and there. As we released our kiss, this time, I began nibbling on his neck. He moaned loudly and soon I hit his prostate. His back arched, head flew back, eyes squeezed shut, and a real deep throated moan left his mouth.

I smirked as I found it and started hitting it over and over again. I was reaching my peak as my panting became heavier and me being inside him was unbearable! I grabbed his cock and started to pump him. He was withering under me as his arms wrapped around my torso and brought me closer to him.

"I-im hah~, cu-cuming~!" He said as he spilled his seed onto his stomach. I thrusted one last time and came into him. I supported my weight as my lover had his arms out to his side, panting like crazy; though I was too. Stuttering breaths were taken in from him as he lazily looked up at me. He smiled and I smiled back, with these actions taken place he giggled and wiggled like a little kid. I chuckled silently and slid out, making him groan. I moved his hair as it stuck to his forehead with all the sweat. The door opened and I looked up.

"Bre- Holy shit! I am so sorry! I did not see a thing!" Then the door slammed shut. I silently laughed as I knew Usopp had a mental image now. I looked upon my lover as he was blushing madly.

"I don't think he is going to talk to me for awhile." I smiled and another silent chuckle left my mouth as I kissed his slightly bruised lips. I nudged him before he got what I was trying to say.

Breakfast went by a complete mess as everyone was being extra annoying. The damn Longnose told everyone about his little 'run-in' this morning with me and Luffy. My little monkey blushed like crazy as I glared at the shit cook's remarks and teases. We ended up in a little fight before I was dragged out of the room after breakfast. So, here we are now. Luffy and I were sleeping against the tree on the grassy plain again, but were rudely awakened by a lump to the head.

"You guys need to wake up!" An angry witch shouted as she was looking off to the side. "The weather is going to get bad tomorrow. We set sail first thing in the morning." She told us and I rolled my eyes as we both got up. "Set up things so we are prepared."

"But Zoro has to get his voice back, Nami!" Luffy stated and I nodded in an agreement.

"Well he better do it early tomorrow morning." She walked off to yell at Usopp for something and my little monkey turned to me.

"Are we going to make it?" He asked me with worry and I merely smiled down at him before patting his with a nod. I was sure we could get my voice back. Well,

Hopefully.


End file.
